Bonded
by Marrilyn
Summary: Elena attempts to console Damon after a day of torture, but what starts as comfort turns into lust, and the couple realizes just how deep their bond is.


**I had fun writing this piece. ****I hope you like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>It was so clear that he was the only one for me<em>

_We both knew right away_

_~ National Anthem by Lana Del Rey_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Bonded ~<strong>

* * *

><p>How does he do it? How does he manage to get himself into those kinds of situations? Those were the questions Elena has been asking herself for the past five hours, ever since she and her group of friends had rescued Damon from yet another danger that lurked around and sucked him in. He'd been tortured in every sense of the word; when they'd found him, he was a mess of cuts and bruises, none healing due to the loss of blood that had pooled right under him in sticky, dried little puddles, its color that disgusting shade of rust.<p>

It was always him that got hurt. No matter what maniac of the week happened to threaten Mystic Falls, Damon would always be the one to fall prey to it. Elena, to her great dismay, had the great misfortune time and time again to witness the remains of torment her boyfriend would go through. She'd always be there to pick up the pieces and mend them together, handle his injuries with the utmost care and devotion that he deserved, just as he had always done for her when she was in need of such assistance.

The worst part of it all was the way Damon dealt with it. He'd drain a blood bag or five and then act like nothing had happened, as though just hours ago he wasn't on the very brink of death with his girlfriend on the verge of a breakdown due to his poor condition. Not that he knew that; Elena was always careful to hide her emotions in his times of distress. She didn't need him to feel anymore broken for he would already be in such a state that he could barely hold himself together.

Elena couldn't understand it. If it had been her, she'd be crying her eyes out and refuse to leave the room for days, give herself time to heal psychological damage that would surely ensue. Perhaps denial was what kept him going, or the fact that he'd been tortured almost on a daily basis for most of his life as a vampire had somehow toughened him up and gotten him used to the pain the torture brought. Elena wasn't sure – she could only speculate.

Still, she couldn't help feeling guilty. No matter how many times she'd been there for him, somehow it still didn't feel enough. He was grateful; she could see it in his eyes, in his body language, in the way his kisses caressed her body as though she was still that fragile little human being she used to be once upon a time. But that didn't make her feel any better. She felt as though she hadn't done enough. Maybe if she fought harder or broadened her search, he wouldn't have been tortured in the first place.

Maybe…

There were lots of maybes. Elena couldn't shake the feeling that she should've done more to help him, to heal those wounds hidden deep underneath those stone-cold walls he'd built around himself to shield himself from the pain and suffering that is common to all living beings yet somehow feels all too unfamiliar when it comes to him.

She decided to approach him and maybe get him to talk to her. She couldn't take all that denial anymore. It was too much to handle; it hurt to see a loved one ignore being in pain, especially when said loved one happened to be her boyfriend, one of the few people Elena had left in her life. She'd already lost most of her family and friends.

The thought of losing him frightened her more than anything else.

She entered their room, only to be greeted by the sight of Damon sprawled on their bed, on his face a stoic, emotionless expression she couldn't quite decipher. She was usually good at reading people, especially him, but not this time. It was as though the open book that was Damon Salvatore had closed itself and shut its covers even to her.

Elena's lips curled into a wry smile in greeting, her mood instantly brightened by his presence. "You okay?" she asked, careful not to arouse suspicion of any kind or possibly anger him. She knew Damon enough to know he had a short temper. Even though he'd never say nor do anything to hurt her, he could get quite mad from time to time and right now she wanted him to be at ease after today's horrifying ordeal.

He frowned at her, genuinely confused. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"After everything that's happened today, I thought…"

"I'm fine, Elena. You worry too much," he said.

"I always worry about you."

She crawled onto the bed alongside him, curling against him. His arms instantly enveloped her like a shield, protecting her from unseen harm, and she felt warm, so very warm and homely being this close to him. His body was her safe haven, her sanctuary, her everything because it was his, and everything that was his was also hers. It was obvious what had happened today took a toll at him. He was somewhat distant; she had figured out that much, despite his attempts to make everything seem normal.

She swore to protect him – and comfort him in case protection was long overdue.

"You have nothing to worry about," Damon assured her, tightening his grip around her and pulling her closer to him as though she was a teddy bear toy. She let her head rest on top of his chest, listening to the sweet melody that was his heartbeat, so peaceful and calming that she felt like she could fall asleep from the sound of it, just like she did all nights they'd spent together.

"You know I'm always here if you want to talk," Elena said. As soon as words left her mouth his heart skipped a few beats and his breathing seemed to quicken, memories of torture surely flooding his brain, a kaleidoscope of painful memories flashing before his eyes. Elena took one of his hands into her own and entwined their fingers, squeezing with such force that would have surely crushed his bones had he happened to be human. "It's okay, baby. You have nothing to be afraid of. I'm here for you. You're safe."

He was now certain something was up – she never called him _baby._ It was a mutual agreement they'd never actually discussed, but followed through like a contract they'd both silently signed. True, he'd let a pet name slip every now and then and she didn't mind, but she was never one for endearments. For her he was always Damon – her Damon, one and only, God's gift to the world that belonged to her and her only.

"Elena, don't," Damon pleaded – he actually pleaded, but she wasn't taking that for an answer. She was sick of him always staying silent, dealing with his pain all alone, shielded from the world. She wanted to help him, and she wanted to help him now.

What kind of a couple were they if they couldn't share their torment with one another? She wanted him to know she would always be there, even if he pretended he didn't want her to be. Pretended, yes, because she knew he needed her just as much as she needed him. There was no denying that. They both knew it. The only problem was his stubbornness and pride, that damn pride that always got in the way of everything good in his life.

But she was about to change that. Seeing him like this hurt her, maybe even more than it hurt him. It pained her to watch him suffer in silence when she was there, alive and healthy and all too willing to help him get through anything he needed help with because she loved him so much that she had no qualms about taking all his pain onto herself if that would bring him peace.

"I love you, Damon," Elena said, raising her head only an inch to allow her eyes to meet with his. The moment her chocolate pools connected with his crystal blue ones, fireworks went off, exploding into sparkling particles, an eruption of understanding and love that grew within them spreading its arms and enveloping them both in a loving hug of grace and mercy and everything nice that that beautiful man Elena had fallen in love with needed. "Don't you love me?"

"You know I do," Damon said, too caught up in the moment to think straight.

She felt him get hard, the bulge in his pants rubbing against her bare thigh, and she knew, right away, that she wanted him and that he wanted her, and nothing else mattered. The entire world disappeared, got sucked into nothingness, leaving only the two of them, soulmates, twin flames, fate-bound lovers to their pleasure. She was sure, by the pleased look on his face, that he'd smelt her arousal just like she felt his, and that he was eager to taste her just like she wanted to taste him, and that made this special moment all the more beautiful than it already was.

"Then let me help you," Elena purred directly into his ear, knowing it would only provoke him further. She wasn't playing fair, but neither of them was when it came to these games. They'd always tease each other, cast challenges and dares upon one another to see who would break and make the first move. Only now she didn't care about winning; it was his distress that needed to be cleansed and she was all too willing to admit defeat for just one night and let him have his way.

_Please, Damon,_ her body begged, rubbing against his, her fingers trailing up and down his toned, bare chest she'd loved since the very first moment she'd laid her eyes on that perfection. _Take Me. Love me._

He smirked, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her fingers one by one, his swollen lips soft and tender against her delicate skin. Who was he to refuse a lady who so willingly served herself to him on a silver plate?

Once their lips finally met a surge of electricity went through both of their bodies, connecting them in a way no one but them could understand. His kisses, both fierce and gentle at the same time, just like she was used to, trailed down to her neck where he suckled on her skin, leaving a small, barely noticeable mark that had quickly healed. It was moments like this that made her miss her humanity; hickeys were never something she would brag about, but his she'd wear with pride. She would show them to the world's face just so they could all see the work of a god in vampire form that she dated and had all to herself.

He was a beast that couldn't be tamed, the most beautiful monster she'd ever laid eyes on, which made him all the more desirable and lovable. Thoughts of that violent, dangerous side of him only made those familiar butterflies in her stomach fly faster in tickling circles and she dug her fingernails deep into the skin of his back, gasping in pleasure as she pulled down, leaving behind tiny trails of blood.

She knew she couldn't hurt him; those wounds were healed before she'd even finished them, and that made all of this much more appealing. She loved having him in her control, at her mercy; not everyone could say they managed to get an almost two-centuries-old vampire to do their every bidding, and she'd done just that and felt proud of herself for it.

God, she loved him. His kisses, his sucking, his everything felt so fucking good and she couldn't get enough of it, enough of him. She would never be able to get enough of him, not when he was being this perfect, this gorgeous creature that she loved and adored in every sense of those words. She was devoted to him. Her life was his just like his was hers. They were two parts of one whole, powerful together and miserable apart, an indestructible force that was not to be messed with.

"Bite," Elena drawled, too engulfed in pleasure to speak more than one word, though for Damon one was enough for he knew his girlfriend enough to know just what she craved for him to do to her.

Lightly exposing her neck to just the right angle, he sank his fangs into the soft skin. She let out a moan, so content and joyous that she dug her nails deeper into his skin, prompting him to bite harder. And he sucked and reveled in the taste that was her, so sweet and warm and mesmerizing. He'd drank many girls in his long lifetime, but none tasted this marvelous, this regal and majestic like Elena Gilbert, a true queen amongst women.

She was his goddess just like he was her god. They were a perfect match made in either hell or heaven, an inseparable, powerful force that nothing and no one could ever compare to. They were truly one of a kind.

Damon was careful not to drink too much; he didn't want to weaken her, not now that they were finally enjoying themselves in the privacy of their bedroom after such a horrendous day. Elena came face to face with her boyfriend's vein-surrounded eyes, fangs still fully down, her blood trailing down his chin. She gently pressed a finger to his lips just as he was about to turn his face back to normal and whispered ever so softly: "No. Leave it. You're beautiful."

Then she pressed her lips to his chin and licked, no, _devoured_ all the blood from his beautiful, angelic face that had now looked more demonic than ever, yet she couldn't find him any more beautiful if she wanted to. He may have looked like a demon, but he was truly an angel underneath the dark surface and she loved him so, so much, his devilish ways serving as an appeal, pulling her to him like a magnet.

Elena sucked on the blood all the way up to his lips which she captured with her own, first the lower and then the upper one, and then she aimed for his fangs. Ever so delicately she captured the left one, sucking gently at first, and slowly fastening her pace. She felt him moan in pleasure and smiled as she did the same to the right one which she held onto for a little while longer.

They'd never done this before; _she'd_ never done this before. They've had sex in all the possible places and all the ways they could think of, made out in ways other couples could only dream of, but they never even thought of doing something like this. After tonight they would have to add another method to their already long list.

This was a truly divine feeling, to have him reduced to such a withering mess, silently begging for more, pleading for her to suck on and on and on until the end of time. He was completely at her mercy, a shaking, miserable mess that was all hers, a slave to her ways that only she knew how to control and use for her personal gain.

They might have not had sex in the true meaning of the word, but in a way they were one, their fangs and blood and sucking connecting them in supernatural ways, creating a bond no other creature, no matter human or supernatural, could even begin to comprehend. It was now that they were certain there was no one out there like them, no other couple with such a strong, unbreakable bond.

The universe may have wanted Stefan and Elena together as doppelgangers, but fate had created this bond between her and Damon for a reason. They were destined to be, their fates written in the stars to be shared and everlasting, tying them to one another for eternity they both wanted to spend with one another. They were one soul divided and reunited in this holy unity, this love that surely surpassed everything else.

It was a miracle of its own, another one added to the world's seven, making it all the more special for those two for they started as foes and ended up as _this._

"Elena?" Damon spoke later, once everything good and wonderful was over. The two were lying on their bed, still in each other's arms. The room reeked of sex and blood, a mixture that would disgust anyone who could happen to stop by, but to them it was a smell as beautiful as everything else that's happened in the past hour. It was _their_ smell, a symbol of their love, of their special bond – the most sacred bond of them all.

"Yes?" Elena said, still a bit exhausted, though she was happy for the most part. Being with him made her happy; sex with him made her the happiest woman in the world. And that bite… God, she wanted him to do it again, over and over and over again. She wanted him to drain her dry, have her heal and then drain her again because it felt so fucking good and she couldn't get enough of him.

And his fangs… They tasted delicious, so sharp and pointy, twin weapons she could wield to her every whim, to her every bidding, so deliciously dangerous that she barely resisted the temptation to grasp them again and never let go.

"Thank you," Damon said softly, placing a tender kiss to the top of her head, her usually perfectly straight hair a mess resembling a bird's nest.

"My pleasure," Elena replied and her hand instinctively reached for his. "Don't ever, for even a second, doubt me. I will always be there for you. I love you, Damon. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," he said.

"You're the one, Damon – you're the one for me. I won't ever let you go."

"Same goes for me. You will always be my girl, Elena."

Her head resting on his chest, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep where she, once again, sucked on those delicious fangs of his, sucked on them for eternity much to his pleasure, his heartbeat her lullaby keeping her tucked in the safety of much needed and welcomed dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are very appreciated! Thanks in advance!<strong>


End file.
